The present invention is directed to heat sink assemblies. In particular, the present invention is directed to heat sink assemblies configured to provide attachment thereto of electronic components without requiring additional parts. Heretofore, attachment of electronic components with heat sinks has been accomplished in several ways. For example, a J-clip structure has been employed wherein a J-shaped clip is oriented to clampingly engage the electronic component against the heat sink using a tapped screw or a bolt-and-nut fastener to apply clamping force to effect the engagement. Supplying clamping force to engage an electrical component with a heat sink base has also been known to be effected using adhesives or spring clips.
Additional operations and associated extra assembly time required for such prior art engagement arrangements contribute to the cost of producing products employing such structures. Moreover, the additional pieces involved in some attachment arrangements provide opportunities for product failure by such events as parts working loose, and dropped or worked-loose parts falling within products. Such loose parts failures may occur either during assembly or during use to cause short-circuit failure by the product. Other clamping structures, such as those using self-tapping screws, may also be problematic; metal particles created by the tapping operation may cause short circuit failure of a product.
Cost of materials is another negative aspect of previous heat sink mounting arrangements. Additional parts, such as screws, washers, bolts, nuts and clips are additional material costs of products employing such heat sink constructions.
There is a need for a heat sink apparatus that facilitates cost-effective assembly of power components for products using cost-effective materials, fewer assembly steps, and less opportunity for misplaced attachment parts to cause short circuit failure of the product.